I'm in Love With A Criminal
by theadoptedbrewster
Summary: Ian gets home late after being gone for a week and decides to show this fiancée just how much he missed her.


Ian had gotten home late, the room was dark and he smiled at the quiet, sleeping form of his fiancée under the blankets. He placed his work bag on the floor before crawling up her and kissing her hair. She stirred in her sleep as he pushed some of her silky hair off her face. Her eyes slowly opened and focused on the hovering form above her. She smiled up at him and rolled on to her back as Ian quickly brought his mouth down on hers. Her eyes closed as her hands went to his face, missing the feel of his lips on hers. He'd been gone for a week, and she hadn't realized how much she'd missed him until that moment when their mouths connected again. Their kiss had grown passionate, hungry, almost ravenous. The older man was now nearly on top of her, his hands trailing up and down her sides. She smiled, nearly giggling as his mouth trailed down her slender neck, sucking and biting as he pleased. She arched into him as his hands trailed up to cup her breasts. She let out a quiet moan as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He nipped at her collar bone as he squeezed her breasts lightly, his palms grazing against her already hardened nipples. Their eyes locked for a brief moment before he nearly ripped off her shirt, leaving her in nothing but her undergarments. She arched to let him unhook her bra, something he'd never been particularly good at but somehow did in one go, throwing the garment in some unseen direction.

"So beautiful." He whispered, his voice low, mesmerized by the woman laying beneath him. He leaned in to pull a nipple between his lips, lightly sucking as she arched into him, urging him on. He sucked harder, his other hand massaging her other breast that hand soon trailed down to rub at her through her panties and she bucked into his hand as he pressed down on her clit. She quietly whimpered for more and he smirked before his mouth trailed down her toned stomach and he was in between her thighs, tugging her panties down and off her endlessly long legs. Legs that quickly wrapped behind his head as his tongue trailed through her swollen folds. Her whimpering egged him on as he continued to let his tongue continually explode with her unique taste as she began to breathlessly whisper his name. He licked over her throbbing clit as she bucked against his mouth. He knew she was close as her breathing quickened, his name being repeated more rapidly. She came crashing down as he thrust his tongue inside her and with a small scream her walls clenched, her back arched as her orgasm rocked through her.

Her legs unwrapped from around his head as he crawled back up her body to kiss her, letting her taste herself as she opened her mouth to him. He pulled away and just as he did she took the opportunity to take control, flipping him so he was under her, sitting on top of him, her uncovered sex pressed against his straining erection. He grunted as she grinded against him, and as a response he bucked his hips, growling her name. She simply smirked, as she unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it open to trail her hands down the expanse of his chest, lightly rubbing against his taut nipples and tracing the raised scars. She shimmed down so she could unbuckle his pants and pull them down along with his boxers, leaving him almost completely naked, his straining cock unabashedly exposed. She trailed her careful fingers up his shaft and his hands gripped their silk sheets and she knew she shouldn't tease him, knowing a week was a long time for him.

With that in mind she took the head in her mouth, tonguing his slit before completely engulfing him slowly, pushing more and more of him into the confines of her hot mouth until she'd reached the base of his cock, his blunt head hitting the back of her throat. He let out a loud grunt, an almost animalistic sound as she began to bob her head, sucking him furiously as he resisted the urge to buck his hips and fuck her mouth. He reached down to tangle a hand in her hair as she continued.

"Lauren." He bit out between strangled pants. She knew he was close and increased her speed and stopped as his body went rigid, letting his release plow through him as he shot his cum down her throat. She released him with a pop, a smirk on her lips as she crawled back up his body.

"You're amazing." He whispered to her, lightly kissing her jaw.

"You're not so bad yourself, Ian." She whispered back, smirking at him. She rested herself on top of him, sure he could hold her weight as she pulled his bottom lip between hers, pulling and sucking on it as she squeezed his biceps in her hands. He snaked a hand between them while she did and began to stroke her still soaking folds. She moaned into his mouth as he pushed a finger inside her. He pumped in inside her as he rode his hand, slowly bucking her hips against him. She whimpered when he pulled his finger out and nearly screamed when he paired it with another, stretching her deliciously as her juices dripped down his hand. He pumped his fingers inside of her and she arched her back as he pressed his thumb against her clit, firmly pushing her closer to the edge as he felt his cock stirring at the jarring sounds he could make escape his fiancée's mouth. She came crashing down as he added a third finger and smashed his lips back on hers, muffling the scream they both knew she had in her.

"Do you need a moment, love?" He asked as he gripped her hips, the blunt head of his shaft pushing against her folds. He was hoping she'd say no as the burning need to pound her into another earth shaking climax filled him.

"Fuck me now, Ian." She demanded, her hot breath on his ear as he complied, slamming her hips down as her tight channel stretched to accommodate his generous size. She let out a long moan before he lifted her up and began to throughly pound into her, her hands on his chest as she rode him. She panted out his name with each thrust as he plunged into her hard and fast, a familiar feeling bubbling up in him as his nails dug into the porcelain skin of her hips, marking her as his. She was close to the edge as he flipped them over, covering her body with his as he continued to roughly fuck her, pushing in and out until she reached her peak. Her walls clamped down on him as she rode out her thundering climax. Thrusting into her one last time he hit a searing wall of pleasure, releasing himself deep inside her.

"That was amazing." She panted out when she found her voice, her head against his chest as she listened to the steady beat of his heart.

"I love you." He told her, holding her against him tightly.

"I love you too." She whispered back, closing her eyes as sleep tugged at her.


End file.
